Blankrien Salo
Blankrien Salo '(ブランクリアン セーロ, ''Burankurian Sēro) is one of the Etherious created by the infamous Dark Wizard, Zeref Dragneel, as well as one of the all-demon Dark Guild Tartaros, and has the position of Guild Ace, arguably making her the second most powerful Etherious of Tartaros, directly beneath the Guild Master, Kraken Bonez, and perhaps Seilah as well. Blankrien is, much like her other half and "brother", Noirlok Salo, feared among her guildmates for her power and unnatural behaviour and nature, though is said to even trump Noirlok. She is also the only known demon who causes Noirlok to feel "fear" and speak without any effort on her part. Known as the '''Pale Demon (薄い魔, Usuima), Blankrien isn't extremely active on her own, spending most of her time inside the World Egg, a product of her Curse of the same name, only leaving when she is summoned, when her presence is required for a mission or otherwise. When fused with Noirlok, both return to their original form of Grados Lokrien. Appearance In stark contrast to her brother, Blankrien's normal appearance is much more human and "normal" compared to him. She has the visual appearance of a young woman, with a slender, voluptuous figure, with long flowy white hair, reaching the middle of her back, and unnaturally pale skin, to the degree that it is as white as the literal color, and possesses red crack-like markings gonig across her skin, as well as bright red eyes with black pupils. Interestingly, she has small studded horns on her head like a stereotypical devil, in addition to odd potruding spikes around her neck that form as a form of "mask" that hides the lower part of her face. As for attire, Blankrien is always seen wearing a simple white dress, one that exposes a generous amount of cleavage, having an open front, as well as middle length sleeves, and finally, a fair of black slippers of simple design. Personality Blankrien is described as a logic driven machine. Her mind is incredibly precise in everything, constantly aware of its surrounding and its own state of existence, constantly thinking and planning, coming up with newer ideas and thoughts to keep her busy, some ideas being mundane, others being more twisting and mind boggling, such as philosophical questions like "What is a man?", using the utmost logical thinking to solve and provoke her train of thought. As such, Blankrien is always thinking, always in an active state, even when sleeping, she doesn't stop. She only stops when summoned and must focus on the current task at hand. Even then, Blankrien still operates on pure logic, taking the route that makes the most "logic" to her, even if others may find it absurd, or even seemingly twisted, such as choosing a route of attack with the many losses on their part, but with greater possibilities of victory, or simply because Blankrien herself can create more expendable soldiers if need be. In addition, she displays a truly emotionless and unsettling demeanor, her face being on a constant state of expressionless, due to coming to the logical assumption that "displaying too much emotion does more harm than good", thus she only shows significant emotion when she believes it matters and is a neccesity. Even in battle, Blankrien is eerily calm and unwavering, even if being outdone or overpowered, she remains the same. This makes her often offputting to her enemies, since even when bleeding and essentially on the brink of death, she lacks any form of emotional reaction. In battle, she is focused on her goal, but also finds the ability to multitask amidst combat, being a quick thinker, capable of coming up with as many possible "routes" the battle can take from seeing what her foe has displayed, and find the best route to assure victory, even ones that may potentially cost her life, or the lives of others. In addition to managing to focus on a multitude of enemies at once, holding them off and approropriate combating even elites at the same time. Blankrien seems to be fixated on her other half and brother, Noirlok, to the point that people may even mistake it for infatuation, especially when she would nochalantly declare she "loves him". Said fixation is a result of her strong desire to fuse with Noirlok and become Grados Lokrien once more, having no fear for the consequences that may come, seeing it as the appropriate route to take in their lives, even if it must be postponed. Being the only person who easily makes Noirlok shiver, she is easily seen as a very terrifying individual, even by those who have never met her, simply because of that simple feat. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Unique Biology: Much like her brother, Blankrien's very biology is an abnormality among demons, although to a less extreme case. Her body is capable of maintaining itself in good condition even in the harshest of weathers, cold and heat, acting as if it isn't having no feasible effect on her at all, the same applying when directly struck by fire or ice, every inch of her refusing to catch on fire, and freezing being treated as nothing but an annoyance, as she remains conscious even while encased to the brim with ice, or overwhelmed with smoldering flames, allowing her to thaw out or continue moving forth through the flames. In addition, her body is surprisingly resillient to disease, as if the concept is foreign to her. It is most likely related to how her blood is directly tied to her curse which focuses on "erasure", thus it automatically erases any harmful bacteria or poison before it can do any significant harm. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Endurance & Durability: Curse White Void White Void (白空空, Hakukūkū) is Blankrien's first Curse, and one of her more commonly used ones. It is directly tied to her physiology, and is thus, very adept at using it. White Void takes the form of Blankrien's own blood, being white as bones, possessing the "power of erasure", which essentially means her blood has the power to erase whatever it touches from existence. It burns away at things like acid, even magical barriers and tough armour made of steel, doing so until nothing is left by a white puddle of her blood. It is noted by those who come in contact with her blood that it is "cold", feeling a stinging freeze when it starts "erasing" them. Blankrien is capable of very much manipulating however she uses her blood, solidifying it into barriers or weapons if need be, creating extra appendages for more versatility in her attacks. Due to it being her blood, Blankrien has never been sick or poisoned, since her blood immediately erases anything harmful within her body the moment it comes in contact with it. It also has a form of healing to it, erasing wounds, making it useful on allies and for self-healing. White Void can also be taken a step further, instead of erasing physical matter, it can instead erase concepts. A primary example is its ability to erase emotions, such as pain, or anything conflicting and distracting, either on herself or others. Another example is the erasure of color, and when done on a large scale, can turn an entire area deathly white, which from afar simply looks like a white dome, while the inside is complete whiteness, with only living beings visible. Blankrien has shown the ability to turn invisible by erasing her "presence and color", making her undetectable by sensors, or being seen, even those with keen eyes, requiring reliance on hearing or a magical eye magic. She is also capable of undo the effects of White Void if she desires, though they can be undone if she's knocked unconscious, causing any wounds that haven't healed yet in real time to return all at once. Bloodloss is a major issue with maintaining the power of White Void, as it becomes less effective with smaller amounts, which could eventually lead to the effects vanishing all together, rendering the curse null, which begins when Blankrien starts to suffer from the side effects of blood loss, weakening overtime. Black Bones Black Bones (黒骨子, Kurokosshi) another Curse directly tied to Blankrien's physiology, specifically her pitch black bones. It allows her to manipulate and generate bones without restriction. She is capable of forcing her bones to spike out of her body, essentially weaponizing her entire skeletal structure. Her black bones are incredibly sturdy, comparable to steel, if not stronger, being capable of sustaining massive damage before eventually breaking, much less crack. Most commonly, Blankrien would utilize it alongside her close quarters combat, utilizing every inch of her body to her advantage, potruding spikey bones through her skin to pierce her foe, and utilize ones from her arms as makeshift swords. Blankrien has shown that she can freely manipulate her bones, shaping them in different forms if needed, and since she can freely generate them at the cost of Curse Power, she is more than capable of creating extra appendages or makeshift armour and defenses, along with the obvious choice of weaponry. There aren't many known weaknesses to Black Bones, aside from the obvious need for Curse Power to fuel it. Though, the bones can be broken when enough force is put into them. Mad Shine Mad Shine '(狂輝き, ''Kyōkagayaki) is Blankrien's third curse, and unlike her two previous curses, Mad Shine has no offensive porperties, only an indirect "mental poisoning" effect. As its name implies, Mad Shine is represented by a bright aura illuminating from Blankrien's body, and those exposed to it, feeling or witnessing its radiance, slowly have their mental state deteriorate, beginning to see hallucinations, hear voices that aren't really there, and slowly going mad. This effect proves to be effective in causing enemies to begin losing focus, resulting in mistakes being made, distraction becoming easier. Unfortunately, Mad Shine evidently does not work on those whom are already mentally unstable and insane, who are already suffering from madness and insanity. Long exposure is required for the full effects of Mad Shine to take effect, atleast an hours worth is needed until hallucinations become a reality, followed by mental exhaustion, voices, and eventually full on madness, driving the opponent to an absolute mental wreck. Strangely, however, the "poisoning" Mad Shine causes heal themselves after no longer being exposed to its light for the same duration of exposure. Thus, the madness effect isn't permanent. Alternatively, Mad Shine's light can be increased to greater levels, resulting in a blinding flash of light, for a brief opening and advantage for Blankrien. It is evident that anything darkness-based is a nuisance for Mad Shine, as a shield of darkness, or hiding in the shadows, renders the foe immune to Mad Shine's effects, thus making darkness-based magic and curses a prime weakness. In addition, Blankrien cannot prevent it from affecting allies, thus using it when allies are around is considered a mistake and as such, is used when there are no allies who can be potentially affected. World Egg 'World Egg ' (世界卵, Sekai Tamago) is Blankrien's final Curse, and considered her most versatile one. The short version is that Blankrien summons a large, red, egg-shaped construct, surrounding by bone-like structures beneath it, wrapping beneath it like strings, within the egg itself there is a red substance presumed to be blood, at which point Blankrien is capable of using the World Egg for various uses. The main power of the World Egg is it allows Blankrien to rest within it, as once it is summoned, it remains indefinitely until it is destroyed, or Blankrien decides to vanquish it herself, and while within the World Egg, she is essentially protected by the thick red layer surrounding her, with the red substance within it healing her as well. It can be seen as a personal Hell Core II for Blankrien, as when she dies, she can be revived within the World Egg, as opposed to Hell Core, allowing her to return to combat without the need to travel the long distance back to her enemy. In addition, Blankrien can heal others using the red substance, either by allowing others into the World Egg or simply exposing them to the red substance. Another use for the World Egg, which is more sinister, is ability to create "soldiers", using the corpses of fallen enemies, by simply letting the World Egg "devour" their corpses, the meat and bones undergoing a process similar to melting by acid, at which point, Blankrien is capable of summoning newly formed bodies who are mindless soldiers that follow her indefinitely. These "corpse soldiers" can appear either as they originally were before death, or Blankrien is capable of combining various bodies to create horrifying amaglamations, sins against nature itself, for more powerful soldiers. The soldiers themselves cannot disobey her or follow the orders of anyone else, and possess no limiters restricted by a mind, or any pain receptors, making them the type who would go to the ends of the earth or until their bodies are blown to bits before they stop moving completely. It also isn't exclusive to humans, as other species, demons and animals included, can also be absorbed and recreated as new soldiers, essentially turning Blankrien's World Egg into an ideal factory for soldiers. The creation of soldiers isn't costly either, only the more powerful ones that are a mixture of various bodies beginning to require any significant amount of power to be used for them. Interestingly, when inside the World Egg, Blankrien gains what is essentially Telepathy, allowing her to hear the thoughts of many individuals at once, or individually choose to, having an incredible radius which she can expand on, allowing her to essentially snoop on people unknowingly. She can cover the entirety of Cube II, which allows her to hear the thoughts of all the members within it, making her ideal for spotting any potential traitors or spies. She doesn't go mad from this power either, having managed to handle the immense toll on her mind with no problem. In addition, Blankrien can form a conversation with others using this telepathy, whether they liked it or not. Etherious Form '''Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム, Ēteriasu Fōmu): Other Skills Trivia *Blankrien's name is a combination of "Blanc", French for "White", and "Rien", French for "Nothing", which alludes to her white color theme and her nothingness theme as well. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Demon Category:Etherious